Muguet aromachemicals are a major component of many perfumes, and have a fresh, green-floral, scent. Many are based on the structure below

where R1 and R2 can be straight or branched C1-5 alkyl chains. An example of a commonly used such material is p-isopropyl alpha-methyl dihydrocinnamaldehyde, also known as cyclamenaldehyde (henceforth, cyclamenaldehyde). It would be desirable to develop muguet derivatives with improved odorant intensity, while maintaining their fresh, floral, muguet character. The present invention provides such derivatives.